


you are a monster from hell.

by ArrowThroughAnAce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, i wrote this instead of paying attention in class, nagito is bad at feelings, post chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowThroughAnAce/pseuds/ArrowThroughAnAce
Summary: "the ultimate despairs had no right to live, so by extention neither did he.and as much as he hated to say it, neither did hajime."nagito reflects on how he feels about hajime.-inspired by the song, michelle - sir chloe
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 50





	you are a monster from hell.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler warning for chapter 4-5!

nagito sat silently in his cottage, laying toward the wall, wide awake. it must've been around 2am at the time. the night sky dark as the moonlight slipped into his room through the curtains. a soft reminder that nagito didnt have a lot of time left. how bittersweet.

they'd just finished gundham's trial after having almost starved to death. nagito couldn't describe the anger he felt slowly building up inside him, knawing at his chest.

he'd ripped up and threw away any pages from that *book* that mentioned ultimate despair, he didnt even want to look at it anymore. he didn't want to think about it.

he felt betrayal, first and foremost. it wasn't like they were any close to begin with, nagito stupidly trusted him as he did with any ultimate. hajime didn't even remember that he never had a talent, and yet nagito felt betrayed. how stupid. how selfish.

ever since nagito had woken up hajime on the beach all those weeks ago, all the way back to when hajime first walked through the classroom door,

nagito had thought he was special. 

he really did. there was something about hajime, he was different to the other ultimates. nagito was sure of that. he didn't think that he'd be right. in the wrong way.

he'd been so excited to figure out hajime's talent, to see what made him stand among the other ultimates, to see what made his hope shine!

hajime's hope! it felt so strong. nagito admired it. he loved it.

he'd loved him.

ultimate spikey hair. nagito chuckled a little at the memory. from when he'd really thought hajime was a pure good, when he really thought everyone was worthy of being symbols of hope. he knew he himself had never been worthy, but to stoop that low?

the ultimate despairs had no right to live, so by extention neither did he.

and as much as he hated to say it, neither did hajime.

although everyone had unknowingly mislead him, into believing they were worthy of hope. hajime mislead him into thinking he even had a talent.

and it shouldn't even effect him, he knew it shouldn't. even if he did love him before, he definitely didn't now. not after he'd been lied to. hajime didn't have a talent, he didn't have hope. he was just a lowly, worthless, reserve course student who couldn't ever amount to anything. a small dog could never be a big dog, no matter how hard they tried.

and yet,,

he couldn't believe that a stupid, useless, good for nothing reserve course student had made him fall in love with him. hajime was incapable of hope, that's what he'd thought. it wasn't fair.

it wasn't fair that after all this time, nagito still loved him. he hated him, he hated him so much. but he still loved him.

the way hajime's skin was slightly tanned, freckles dusting his cheeks and arms, his smile, that damn voice, the way he spoke, the way that hajime just kept talking to him, kept trying to understand in a way that nobody else had.

nagito couldn't help it, he just couldn't help it.

hajime was really a monster, a monster straight from hell. 

and nagito was in love with him.


End file.
